the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Echelon
Current Universe. Sophia is the daughter of Zachary Stone and Danielle Echelon after a several year hiatus. From a verbally-abusive child with abilities that rivaled her mother's to a crime-fighting sidekick, Sophia's growth serum erased months worth of memory as she grew into a young adult, consequently changing her volatile personality as well. Abilities (as a Child) Class: City Level Origin: Unique Classification: Zarthian-Human Hybrid Age: One year old, pre-growth serum Powers and Abilities: Flight, superpower manipulation, anger empowerment, forcefield projection, absolute speed, power mimicry, teleportation, strength, knowledge projection, telepathy, portal creation, low-level creation, healing and regeneration. Weaknesses: Slow reflexes compared to the beings she was facing, often taunted enemies making them more dangerous. Removing septum ring has been shown to stop her powers, despite her mother saying it was a mental block. It is unsure if her claims are accurate as they have never been substantiated. Strength: Unknown, but has been shown to be able to hurt metahumans with her punches. Has given a weaker version of the Grey Hulk difficulty Stamina: Limitless Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Planetary Speed: Able to match her opponent. Her reaction speed is poor in comparison. Durability: Wall/Tree Level Regeneration: At least High - Mid: Able to regenerate from being sliced into pieces Standard Equipment: Septum ring. Intelligence: Uses her powers to make people take her seriously. Psychology Being psychologically tethered to Danielle, Sophia has processed several mental illnesses due to her constant reading of her mother's much more matured mind. Illnesses such as Lasègue-Falret Syndrome, intermittent explosive disorder and separation anxiety disorder. As an adult, she is much more aloof and has seemed to grow out of most of these illnesses. Biography Born in the wards of the Red Hearts Community Clinic without complications, Sophia started talking two weeks after birth. Her curiosity as to why her parents weren't together caused her to read her mother's mind often, causing the two's mindsets to harmonize within a few weeks. This lead Sophia into serious dating, watching Maury, cursing and otherwise exhibiting signs of a post-pubescent mentality, which helped her bond with her mother and created distance with others, especially her father. Disgusted in Sophia's developmental direction, Zachary and Sophia found themselves at opposing ends of topics, quickly becoming enemies due to neither one meeting the other's expectations. Constantly mocking him, Sophia no longer saw the usefulness in having a father figure (which would affect her later), refusing to see anything other than what she wanted to see in her mother's past. Crime Fighting and Entrepreneurial Pursuits As Danielle began frequenting 40 Wall Street, it was only inevitable that Sophia would come along. Speaking with god-level beings from various dimensions and timelines, she quickly became known in the tower for her talkative nature, showing far more respect towards people here than she would on the street. Sophia began assisting her mother in various battles much to her father's scorn, ragdolling a version of the Grey Hulk with telekinesis and giving even planetary villains some distraction. However, there were several times where things went poorly for her and she was incapacitated or mutilated on several occasions, much to the trauma of her parents. Still, she bonded with the Autobot Bumblebee and was well-known among most of the Avengers. She was also filmed in the kidnapping footage of the First Family, playing with Obama's two daughters in the background as well as showing up in a variety of other media broadcasts. It was after fighting the Grey Hulk imposter that the Echelon's found that they were defending 'Joe's Donut Shop', owned by Danielle's adoptive father, Joe Echelon. Soon, Sophia began helping Joe run the donut shop, lessening her time fighting crime partially in part to her father's wishes. Cancer Sophia's behavior began to soften while running the donut shop, suggesting that she had found an inner peace. It couldn't have been any further from the truth - after having the first of a series of seizures ironically while performing the Harlem Shake, it was revealed that she had a non-operable brain tumor. Staying with her father for two weeks as she felt the limits of her mortality, Sophia succumbed to her injuries an hour after the visit to the brain surgeon. Post-Rectification After the events of Rectification, Sophia's surgery is successful. However, now the oldest of only three children, Sophia was fairly interested in expanding her horizons. Still an infant, Sophia took her expanded vocabulary and even more expanded mind, taking forensic science classes at NYU part time. However, it was still in her nature to be a superhero, give her parents' costumed identities. In an interview for Italian Vogue, Sophia simply stated, "I wanted to be a hero, not so much because of my parents, but because I want to help people, and when I help them, I'll be helping myself become a better person." However, she could only help people so much, due to a brain tumor that was found when Sophia started having seizures when Sophia was abused by a daycare provider and the abuse was caught on tape. Nancy Callahan was arrested on 50 counts of child abuse, 60 counts of endangering the welfare of minors, and two counts of attempted murder, which was when Sophia was being smacked around by Callahan in the video. The brain tumor was successfully removed by Sophia's father Zachary, assisted by two Wiccan witch doctors at Vassar Hospital. A couple of weeks later, Sophia stumbled in her mother's lab, and drank growth serum which she thought was Sprite, turning her from 9 months to 19 years old within seconds, erasing all of her memory. Stint as an Adult After taking the growth serum, Sophia's mind couldn't adjust to the sudden change to her hormones and chemical balances, leading her to find a boyfriend overnight and fall hopelessly in love with him. She quickly introduced this man to her mother, to which the two soon came to despise one another. Telling her to choose between him or her mother, she chose him while still visiting her mother behind his back. She even spent the night with her mother and her then-fiancé Jerome, before meeting her biological father once again. The two met on much better terms this time, coming to grow closer to one another and even spending some one-on-one time. Zach tested her abilities and found out that she was essentially powerless, aside from some telepathy and being able to teach her how to teleport through the use of visualization. Taking it upon himself to bring her up to speed in life, he contracted with Anthony 'Trevor' Stark to buy her a house in New York, as well as have Danielle re-teach her how to use her innate abilities. However, despite giving her room to be herself, Sophia's boyfriend told her that they were moving to Arizona as planned, and they did. After that, she let a life of solitude, disappearing off the radar altogether. Reemergence After more than a year of silence, Sophia separately made her presence known to each of her parents (who had since stopped talking to each other). Inciting Danielle's panic and disbelief at first, due to having believed that she was dead, the two met on much friendlier terms after Danielle had recovered from the shock. She found her father in the room he was renting during the events of Reunited. Glad to see him, she spoke with him briefly about the family before taking her leave, promising him that it wouldn't be the last time they met. Relationship with Parents Sophia lives with her mother and her father visits sporadically. Though Sophia and Danielle were best of friends, her relationship with her father was anything but as she would often slap him due to his callous sarcasm and biting criticisms as to how a child her age should be. This only worsened as he began dating another woman (whom she hated on principle), as she began outright attacking him and even once trying to gouge out his genitals. However when one or the other are in critical danger, that's the only time the love ever shows between them, which happened on several occasions, including Danielle aiming to drop her father off a high-rise balcony. Her bond with her mother is stronger due to their constant time together and psychically sharing thoughts and ideas. Danielle's ulcer and Sophia's tumor has brought them together, due to their dual prognoses that shortened their time, until advanced medicines and Danielle altering time stepped in respectively. Category:Aliens Category:Lawless Category:City-Level